The one where Rossi meets Hotch
by Eeltje
Summary: My take on one way Rossi could have met Hotch


A/N  
I consider this one AU. It's what my mind came up with in a quiet hour at work.  
I'm considering making a series of oneshots in this AU. I would love your thoughts on that!  
There will be an OC, a friend and coworker. Since I didn't take the time to research if there was any mention of previous founders or coworkers at the BAU I just made the name up.

Of course, I don't own them ... *sighs sadly*

* * *

Sighing, David Rossi ran a hand through his hair.  
Just two and a half hours ago he had returned from a particularly brutal case (_children should not be in a morgue, cut open by an unsub)_ and after the initial paperwork he decided to call it a night and go home and sit in his favorite chair to have a _really useful_ conversation with his dog.  
Since he divorced his second wife, the labrador was his best friend. Of course, he really shouldn't say that around Mark. His friend would kill him.

Alright, he was drifting off again. Back to the present; ready to go home, he spotted the light on his answering machine, signaling there was a message waiting for him.

Of course, he decided to listen to it before going home. It's not like someone's waiting for him and well, he hated listening to his answering machines in the morning so better get it over with, so he thought.

He really should have waited. Really, really should have waited. He did not want to think about _that_ right now. He sighed again, wishing that Elizabeth didn't call him.

Just then, Mark stuck his head around the bullpen door.

'You about ready to go, Dave?'

Rossi sighed again and picked up his coat.

'Yeah, I'll walk you to your car. It's dark out, you shouldn't walk alone', he said to Mark and as he joined him he poked him on his arm.

Mark laughed, and they walked off to the parking lot.

Rossi picked up dinner and after eating and walking his dog he sat down in his favorite chair to think about the message again.

Elizabeth. Sweet woman; he had met her the day he signed up for volunteer work at the children's psychology centre in his neighborhood. After some years of chasing unsubs and a second failed marriage he wanted a chance to really mean something. Maybe help someone not become the unsub they chased, or something like that. Since losing his son James, he did a lot of thinking about being a father, having children and all that stuff. But, with his job and his track record with women, he didn't think there would be a baby. At least not soon, maybe never. So maybe he could be a father figure of some sort. He asked around in church, and one of the parishioners referred him to the centre. It was called 'The Village' and they were looking for mentors to take a teen under their wing. He signed up, met Elizabeth and soon a 15 year old boy named Michael came in to his life.

It worked, both for him and for Michael. He really enjoyed spending time with the boy, listening to his stories about school, sports, girls, troubles at home. After about two years, that was four and a half months ago, he had returned home from a case in Alabama. Mark said that there had been a women named Elizabeth visiting him. She couldn't reach him and left a message on his machine, apparently it was important. He had listened to her message.

Michael was gone.  
Suicide.

He had left a note for David. It was heartbreaking, really.

_Sorry Dave  
__Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. It meant a lot. Thanks, Michael_

–

He had called Elizabeth back, shocked. She asked him if he would like to mentor again.  
He had declined.

And now there was a call again from her.

There was a boy, 16 years old and troubled. Elizabeth mentioned an abusive dad that died four months earlier. Said that he was a good boy, really compassionate and a gentle character, but troubled. Lashed out, got in trouble at school, but with some help should be fine.  
She really did not want to assign the boy to someone else, apparently he was the perfect fit for this boy and she wouldn't be asking this is she didn't really need him to…

He decided to think about it, make a decision on the weekend.  
He called Elizabeth back, left a message on her machine stating that he would answer her on Monday and went to bed.

Monday morning his mind was made up. He decided that Michaels death was not his fault, after a lot of thinking. He enjoyed the mentoring too much and well…

Elizabeth was thrilled,. Asked him if he could come in that afternoon to meet the boy.

He agreed.

At three, he put on his coat and went to find Mark in the break room.

'Mark, I'm going out for a bit. I have an appointment at The Village'

Mark turned around, stirring his coffee.

"are you mentoring again, Dave?", he asked, surprised

Dave shrugged.

'Yeah, apparently I was the only one good enough for this kid, so I'm helping them out. But honestly, I missed it.'

Mark smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad, Dave. It'll be good for you, you won't regret it. Call me tonight and tell me about him, I'm taking Jess out to dinner so I will be heading home early and won't be here when you come back."

'I will. Say hi to Jess for me'

Dave zipped up his coat and left for The Village.

He walked in to the office and greeted the receptionist. Elizabeth was waiting for him, smiling.

"David, I'm glad you could make it. I hope you're alright with this?"

He replied with a smile: 'Yes, it's okay. I guess I was ready for a new one after all'

Elizabeth gestured to her office.

"He is already in there. I'll introduce you two, and then I will leave you for about twenty minutes so you can make your own appointment and talk to him for a bit"

He followed Elizabeth, while profiling the corridor leading to her office.  
She showed him the door, opened it and he followed her inside, two steps behind her.

And sure enough, there he was. Slumped down in a chair, shoulders hunched. Dark hair, a little messy, probably the wind, and dark eyes. Well dressed, jeans with a good brand name on them and a crisp shirt.

He looked up when Elizabeth entered the room, but tried not to look like he was looking up and did not make eye contact. However, David could feel his eyes on him, assessing the new face that walked in to Elizabeth's office.

"Aaron? This is David Rossi, I told you about him. Please say hi", Elizabeth said to the boy.

The boy, Aaron, stood and extended his hand. This time he did make eye contact, a ghost of a friendly smile graced his face.  
He looked too old for sixteen.  
Dave instantly decided he liked this boy.

He shook Aarons hand, and smiled back at him.

'Nice to meet you, Aaron'

"Nice to meet you too, sir", Aaron quietly replied.

'Please, call me Dave, or David, or Rossi, pick one, but not sir', Dave said, gesturing to the chair.

Aaron smiled politely.

'Shall we sit down?'

Aaron nodded.

Dave was intrigued, such a polite boy, but a sea of feelings were shining in his serious, dark, eyes.  
This was one perceptive kid, he could feel the dark eyes assessing him once more as they sat down in Elizabeth's sitting area. Elizabeth cleared her throat, two sets of eyes landed on her and she smiled inwardly. She knew this was one very good fit the minute she laid eyes on Aaron Hotchner.

"Well, I have to go over some things with the receptionist. It'll only take about fifteen minutes, thirty at the most. Will you two be alright here?", she said

Dave nodded, and she turned her eyes on the boy.

"Aaron?"

Aaron smiled his polite smile again, the dimples on his face showing.

'Yes, ma'am'

"Good. See you in a bit", she said to Aaron with a reassuring smile.

After Elizabeth had closed the door, Dave leaned back in his chair and for a minute or two studied the boy sitting next to him in the chair. Aaron had his eyes trained on the floor, and looked a little uncomfortable now that Elizabeth had left the room.

'So Aaron', Dave tried, 'Do you play sports?'

Aaron nodded, but didn't look up.

"Yes, si… uhm, Mr. Rossi..", he said. "Basketball, but I'm not on the school team"

Dave hummed, still studying the boy who still wouldn't look up.

'Tell me about it?', he gently coaxed and perhaps it was his tone of voice, perhaps it was the fact that Aaron, perceptive as he was, recognized and appreciated his effort, but the boy relaxed and started talking about his basketball team.


End file.
